


Petite

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Ghouls, Petite Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: I had a request for this one. A story about a reader who is named Leila and is petite but stronger than people think and becomes a hunter but almost dies causing Dean to confess his love for the reader.





	Petite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deangirl123](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Deangirl123).



> Might not be exactly what you wanted, but hope it works!!!!

"You're kidding right? How are you going to take down any type of monster, let alone something as difficult as a ghoul with how tiny you are?" Dean asked you from the door frame as he leaned against it. "It's not that I don't want you to hunt, but I don't want to see you get hurt."

You were sitting at the small table in the motel room, sharpening your silver knife, a frown etched on your face. It wasn't the first time you've heard this argument, and you knew it wouldn't be the last. But it still hurt, each and every time. Especially when it came from Dean. You hadn't expected him to pull this card, and it disappointed you immensely.

"I can handle myself. Hell, I've almost taken you down in training just two days ago." You argued, but he still frowned at you.

"That was training. A real hunt is something different, and I just think you should stay back, stick to research. You can come with us on the next one." He tried to plead with you, but you had had enough.

Before he could even blink, your knife was embedded in the wall right beside his head, exactly where you had aimed it. At that same moment, Sam came walking in, stopping dead in his tracks at the sight of a knife next to his brothers head. "Maybe I should come back later." He started, but you stopped him.

"No, I'm glad you're here. Tell Dean how stupid he's being, trying to keep me back from this hunt." You told him, coming to stand in front of him, your head barley reaching his chest.

"Well maybe..." He started and you made this growling sound.

"Fine, you know what. I'll go myself. Show you knuckleheads how I can handle myself." You muttered, pulling your knife from the wall, but before you could make it to the door, Dean's hand was wrapped around your wrist, stopping you. "Fine. You want to go on this hunt, it's gonna be with us, not by yourself. But you have to stay with me, at all times, no funny business. Got it?"

You nodded, relieved that he had finally given in. "Got it."

"It might be a good thing to have her with us. Sounds like its tougher than we originally thought." Sam agreed as he began making sure he had his silver knife, along with silver bullets.

Giddy with the fact that you had won, you followed them out to the Impala, sliding into the backseat. Dean pulled out of the motels parking lot, heading for the quiet suburb the ghouls were supposedly calling their home.

It wasn't long before Dean was pulling off to the side of the alley that was behind the house. Dusk was falling, bathing the black car in shadows. Dean was the first one out, grabbing his gun and knife while you and Sam followed suit. "I figured the back door would be an easier way to sneak in. Once we are in, Sam will go to the second floor, while you and I search the first, and the basement if there is one. You will stick to my side, got it?"

You nodded, knowing if you argued Dean would probably handcuff you to the car, leaving you behind. The subdivision was eerily quiet, no kids playing in the yards, or dogs barking to be let in. No clothes hanging on the line, or families barbecuing in the cooling air. 

"Where is everyone?" You whispered to Dean, as you stayed close to his back, more than a little creeped out at the quietness. Scary things usually didn't affect you, but this was sending shivers up and down your spine.

"It's too quiet." He agreed, as he stepped up on to the porch. The door was part way open, and Sam pushed it open with the tip of his gun, peeking inside, before motioning that the coast was clear. He went in first, then Dean, then you. As soon as you were all a counted for, Sam took off, carefully making his way to the stairs, staying as close to the side as possible. 

You glanced around the mud room's wall, not surprised to see the house was quiet and dark, not a person to be seen. Dean grabbed you, pulling you back. "Remember, I go first." He mumbled, and huffing slightly, you let him lead you out of the room. It was frustrating because he kept you behind him at all times, and you barely reached his chest, so you could see nothing in front of you. Instead, you kept your eyes peeled to the sides, watching carefully as you passed through the kitchen, heading towards the living room.

You were staring closely at a china hutch, when you noticed a reflection in the shiny glass. A pair of eyes were peeking out of a door frame, and you could just make out a piece of flesh hanging from it's mouth. Before you could even warn Dean, the ghoul had the door open, and had jumped him, knocking him away from you. Holding your knife, you rushed to help him, but another ghoul came out of the same room, heading straight for you.

"We thought you would be coming." She snarled, her teeth completely covered in blood, pieces of flesh stuck in her teeth. It was disgusting, and almost caught you off guard. But you were able to catch yourself, and swinging your knife, you swiftly cut her head clean from her shoulders. As soon as her body started falling to the ground, you turned to Dean, seeing him still struggling with the large ghoul on top of him. Pulling your gun from the back of your pants, you took a moment to aim before shooting a bullet straight through the ghouls head. He immediately slumped to the side, and Dean was able to crawl out from under him, a bite on the shoulder his only injury.

He looked you up and down, checking for injuries, seeming relieved when he noticed none. Pressing a hand to his bleeding wound, he gave you a weak smile. "Well, you just proved me wrong. You handled yourself well back there. Even for your size." 

You blushed under his compliment, but before you could answer, his eyes grew wide. You didn't even have a chance to turn around, or raise your knife before you were grabbed, and a pair of teeth dug into your neck. Another voice rang out from beside the ghoul holding you. "You hunters. Always so cocky. But we had a plan this time. Now say goodbye to your girl here, she's going to be our dinner."

You whimpered at the pain radiating through your neck, especially when he removed his teeth and pulled you farther back. "Leila!" Dean yelled, taking a step closer, but the ghoul held up your own knife, pressing it tightly to your throat.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." The female ghoul holding you threatened, but you tried to pull free anyways. She laughed, before leaning down and running the knife along your belly, creating a thin but extremely painful gash. Blood started seeping into your shirt, and you could see the fury in Dean's eyes. 

"Let's go." The man said. "The rest can take care of him. I want her for ourselves."

Dean started to move forward then, but the door to the basement burst open, and out rushed three more ghouls, heading straight for him. Giving you a final glance, he fought for his own life, swinging his knife with a fury you had never seen.

The female ghoul moved her grip, pressing tightly on the wound, pulling you into the kitchen, and back out the door. You could still faintly hear the fighting going on, and you were more worried for Dean, than for yourself. You tried fighting, but she grew angry with you, biting down on your shoulder to hold you still. "You take really good. I can't wait to have more." She promised, just as you heard two gun shots ring out. The ghoul holding you shuddered, before her hold on you loosened and you were able to escape. Glancing behind you as you tumbled to your knees, you saw both ghouls with a bullet to the head. You peered at the house, and saw Sam standing at one of the windows, his gun still in his hands. 

"Dean!" You yelled, and he nodded before vanishing from the window, rushing to help his brother. You started to stand up, but the pain from the gash in your stomach, along with the blood loss from both fights had you weak, and you could only sit there, pressing tight to your belly, hoping Dean was alright.

Within seconds more gunshots rang out, and the scuffling inside the house came to a stop. You waited with baited breath, hoping that you would see two tall men coming through that door. The smaller one meaning more to you than you could have ever imagined. When you heard the squeak as the rusty hinges were pushed, you bit your lip, waiting. When Dean emerged, his face bloody, but okay, you wanted to rush over to him, and pull him into a hug. 

He must have read your mind, because he came running towards you, dropping to his knees as soon as he reached you, his eyes searching your entire body. You could see him wince as he took in your blood soaked shirt, and the two bites on your neck and shoulder. "Damn it Leila, I'm so sorry. I should've protected you better, or better yet, not let you come on this hunt at all. I can't imagine losing you." He said, as you started to waiver from the blood loss. He reached forward, gently pulling you into his arms, letting you rest against his chest. His head came to rest on top of yours, as he used his hand to staunch the bleeding on your stomach. "You mean too much to me, and today's hunt made me realize that."

"Is that the real reason you tried to keep me back from this hunt?" You asked, as he pushed you away so he could stand up. More than a little confused, you looked up at him, but he was already reaching down, lifting you up easily in his arms. By this time Sam was already outside too, and he was walking up ahead, holding the gate open. 

"Yes. I know you're a bad ass hunter. And you proved it again today by saving my ass. But I love you, and I don't want to see anything happen to you. Hell, seeing you with this much blood covering you, I wanted nothing more than to kill those ghouls, again." He told you, but you were still caught on one word.

"Wait a minute. Did you just say you love me?" You asked, then moaned as he jostled you as he climbed into the back of the Impala.

"Yeah, I guess I did. Never imagined I'd have the chance to say that to anyone." He said, sliding in next to you, gently pulling you until your head was cradled in his lap. Sam started the car up, heading back to the motel so they could patch you up. 

"Well I love you to Winchester. But even if you love me, you have to let me hunt to. Stuff like this might happen, but I can handle myself." You told him.

"Agreed short stuff." He said, just as Sam pulled back into the motel.


End file.
